


Dog meat

by bad_signal



Series: Post-WotL [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Marlana - Freeform, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_signal/pseuds/bad_signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POST-SEASON 3: Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter started a new life. Jack finally finds Will's phone number and calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a

**Author's Note:**

> POST-SEASON 3: references to events in season 3. Headcannon that Will and Hannibal went back to Italy after their fall. Time skip of about 3 months.

It starts in a dimly lit bedroom, probably located in a pretty expensive house in Italy. It could be Lithuania, but it looked more like Italy. A double bed and a dark wooden nightstand. On the nightstand is a cell phone. Will Graham’s cell phone. It’s ringing and buzzing, and in the distance you can hear a shower running. Hannibal enters the bedroom, leaving the door open. He answers the call, but doesn’t speak. He sits down on the foot-end of the bed.

On the other side are Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom.  
“He answered! Thank God he answered.” Jack holds the phone near his ear, for some reason he keeps it off speaker, telling Alana what happens instead.

“I’m afraid Will isn’t able to answer right now.” Hannibal told him, straightforward.

“Hannibal!” His voice dropped, and the happiness with which he had spoken before was gone. Alana gasped, which was audible in the background.  
“What did you do to him? You better answer, you’re gonna pay for what you did.”

In the background, the sound of wet, bare feet walking. From the kitchen or living room area, Will’s voice arose.  
“Hannibal! What did you give out dogs this time?!” He sounded a bit angry. Thanks to his feet, it was clear he was coming to Hannibal. “Human or dog?”

Hannibal stayed where he was, ignoring Jack on the other side of the line.  
“Why don’t check for yourself?”

Will was close to the bedroom now, close enough to become audible on the phone.  
“We spoke about that. You know I’m not going to!”

Silence. Hannibal didn’t reply, and Will waited for him to.

“I’m not okay with eating dog. It’s out of question.” In the end, Will gave up waiting. He spoke while walking into the bedroom.  
“Oh, you’re on the phone.” He immediately felt a bit awkward, it was visible.

“It’s Will!” Jack sharply whispered to Alana. She seemed happy, relieved in a weirdly excited manner.

Hannibal’s attention was drawn back to the phone when he heard Jack whisper. He turned his eyes away from Will for a second. He took that chance to slip into Hannibal’s lap.  
‘Slipping’ into Hannibal’s lap didn’t go that smoothly though. Jack could hear both their voices softly. Mumbling softly.  
Will was barely dressed, and didn’t dry off properly either. His skin was still damp.  
Hannibal smiled lightly and switched to speaker. Will was looking at the phone, his expression quite blank.

“Hello, Will.” Jack’s voice was low, and although he spoke slowly it was clear to Will that he wasn’t calm inside, at all.  
“Hello Jack.” Will spoke calmly, too. He could hear Alana quietly whispering.  
“Will, are you okay?” Alana had taken hold of the phone, and took the lead.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” No emotion in his voice, making it hard to know whether it was the truth or if he said it because Hannibal was near.

But that didn’t last long. Hannibal slowly got up, sliding the smaller man off his lap and onto the bed. Will, too lazy, or maybe too sleepy after the shower, let himself fall onto the bed and lied still on his back. He switched the speaker mode off. Hannibal left the bedroom to cook, probably.

“Are you really?” Alana was still on the phone.  
“Yes _Alana_ , I am.” Somehow, for some reason, Will sounded bitter when he said her name. He quickly added, “I’m not drugged. This is the real Will Graham speaking.”


	2. b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is happy as he is. The FBI only hopes he's high. Instead, he's just gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part, another end during a chat with Alana.  
> Re-read and liked it just fine, posting it for hannigram day <3  
> thanks for all the kudos, I was happily surprised!

“I didn-”  
“No, you didn’t say I was drugged. I know you thought about it, though.”

The other side of the line was silent, apart from the rustling. Jack took the phone back from Alana. She must feel defeated. Will knew she would. She wanted him to be drugged. To be unconscious of his choices. But he wasn’t, he was wide awake. He was happy.

“Will, listen to me.” Jack’s stern voice was loud in Will’s ears. He must be holding the phone close to his mouth, judging from the distortion audible.  
“Alright.” A certain carelessness in his voice made him sound sarcastic. Jack paused for a moment, probably taken aback by the attitude.  
“Okay,” At last he spoke, “I know you’re confused-”  
“I’m not.”  
“Listen to me, Will.” A short pause, “You don’t know what you’re really like anymore. Hannibal did that to you.”

For some reason, Jack paused. Will lied still on the bed, waiting for him to continue.

“You can come back here, Will. We understand. We’ll protect you properly.” There was a strangely desperate tone in his voice. One that didn’t suit him.  
“I’m happy here, Jack.” He let out a long sigh as he slowly sat up. “I don’t think you’ve ever understood.”  
“I did. **Alana** did.”  
“No.” Will shook his head, even without anyone to see it.  
“How do you mean, **no?** Didn’t-” More rustling. Alana’s voice came through as background noise.  
“Jack.” She hushed him. More distorted rustling sounded.

“You’ve never understood me. You know that, don’t you?”  
A moment of silence. As if she struggled to admit defeat. A sigh through her nose indicated the fight had ended.  
“Yes.” Her voice sounded like her sentence wasn’t supposed to end there. But it did.  
“Why doesn’t Jack?”  
“He doesn’t want to believe.”  
“Do you?”

Will’s legs were crossed, the phone close to his face. His way of speech had changed over the time he’d been gone. He took after Hannibal. He has always been prone to adapting a manner of speaking, but the way he thought had never been changed before. Nowadays, he generally felt a need or want to ask and know.

“No.” She slowly breathed out, she sounded upset.  
“How’s your kid?”

Silence again.

“It was nice to catch up with you.”  
“No.” She spoke quickly and loudly. His sudden end seemingly made her jump.  
“No?” He playfully raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s good.” Will smiled, weakly and lopsided.  
“Is he? What about Margot? Still together?” He switched his phone to the other hand.  
“She is too. I love her very much.”

“So then, don’t you understand my choices?” Will tilted his head slightly, smile faded.  
“No.” She paused. A gasp as realisation washed over her.  
“Will!” Her voice was sharp. She clearly whispered this into the phone. She didn’t want Jack to hear. “Do you-” She struggled to find the right words.  
“Yes.” He answered matter-of-factly.  
“You _love_ Hannibal?” She sounded like she didn’t believe him. Or rather, she didn’t want to. She had been in his place. Only her love was fake. Will was the lucky man that got the real deal.  
“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't not end this fic during a conversation with Alana, it seems.  
> I hope you guys thought the wait was worth the while, and I hope inspiration for chapter three hits soon.  
> See you around!


	3. c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't seem as trustworthy as he used to. Maybe he wants to 'free' Alana as he was by Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration hit in the form of 30+ kudos, thank you <3

Alana was quiet as the shock washed over her. It was shocking to hear Will so honest with his feelings. Her mind couldn’t stay silent anymore. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him now.

Her blue eyes flicked over to Jack, just to see him staring at her. She wanted to keep quiet about this. But she saw Jack’s eyebrow slowly raising. She knew he was going to ask questions, so she couldn’t ask more. She looked away again.

Soft clicking of hard soles on the other side of the line. Soft rustling as Will’s hair brushed past the phone. His breathing was barely audible. He was looking away from the phone, probably.

“Listen, Will, I-”  
More brushing from his hair.  
“Hold on, Alana.”

She pressed her lips tightly together, looking back to Jack again. He didn’t seem pleased anymore. She turned her eyes away and tried to concentrate on the noise coming from the other side of the cell phone. But all she got was a low mumbling.  
‘ _That must be Hannibal.’_ She figured. But not a single word was understandable.  
The conversation didn’t last long. Its end was marked with a nod from Will and a soft “alright”.

Still, Alana didn’t speak yet. She figured she should wait patiently. Being an annoyance to Will will only decrease the chance to bring him back. To see him again. Or even to hear his voice again. He disappeared once, and Alana knows he can do it again.

“Hey.”

It was Will’s voice that sounded first. Alana’s eyes grew big, flashing at Jack. She was more surprised than she should have been. The Will she knew wouldn’t have started first but, then again, this is not who she remembered him to be. She didn’t know Will anymore, he would be a stranger if there hadn’t been a history between them.

“Yes?” She tried to play it cool. Basing on the snort he gave, she failed.  
“You want to see me, right?” A short pause. “Want to meet up?”  
She was hesitant to jump on board. She didn’t trust her ears. Or maybe she did hear it right. Actually, yes she knew she did. She didn’t trust the voice.

“You don’t? Should I just hang up then?”

Her cold blue eyes shot to Jack and stayed trained on him. The man had no idea what was going on.

“Please, don’t. I’d love to, Will.”  
Alana heard him breathe out heavy. An amused sigh. She felt incredibly nervous.  
“I’ll only see you. Don’t bring anyone. I’ll accept talking to you, because we’re the same.”

Alana was frozen in her spot. She didn’t answer and she didn’t understand him.

“How-?”

“We’re both married to a murderer, Alana.” A short huff, light with a laugh. “And we’re enjoying it.”  
“I don’t. I’m not. I-”  
“ **Don’t** defend yourself so much. You’re not taping this, are you? They don’t know what I’m saying. They’ll never know what you’re denying and what you’re agreeing to. So don’t lie, Alana, I don’t like liars.” More soft snickering was audible.

The tense feeling didn’t leave the psychiatrist. She couldn’t move her eyes off Jack. She knew she was frowning. She knew Jack would try to pry all the information from her. The idea she’d have a secret again gave her a weird feeling. Ticklish in her stomach, like butterflies. Childishly exciting. And she knew, even though she’d always deny it, that Margot didn’t mind being called a killer. She was. She caused her brother’s end.

“Yes,” A short break, in which she breathed deeply through her nose. “alright.”  
More laughing. It sounded just like she remembered it. Will’s laugh before he became a special agent. Before his empathy ended his joyful life. Even though it might never have been really joyful, in retrospect.  
“Great, great.”

The conversation took such a sudden turn, Alana couldn’t predict any next move. She couldn’t play along. She didn’t have to, didn’t _want_ to either. Now she was just chatting with an old friend, wasn’t she. Just her and Will.

“ _Will._ ” Hannibal’s voice sounded loud and stern through the phone. It took Alana by surprise.

“So, uh. You know my phone number now, right? Give me a call, later.” A pause. “On your phone.”  
His tone dropped, making sure he made it clear he was serious.  
“Yes, of course.”  
A dial tone. It rung loudly in her ear so she quickly moved it away from her. She looked at the phone in her hand. Then carefully glanced up to Jack.

“So? Did he have a lot more to say?” He stepped forward to take back his phone. “I guess he still has a spot reserved in his heart for you.”

He was clueless. So clueless. It’s naive, thinking about it. And she’ll keep it that way. He doesn't need to know about his ex-agent’s newest relationships. Who he got the hots for was only a concern for him and his friends. Her, and Margot. They would be those friends. Even if she would have to admit to having helped Margot that night with Mason. Probably, she had to tell Will and Hannibal about that event. In details. It was a horrifying idea, she wouldn’t look forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going with the flow, there's no planning involved.  
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> And I'll see you around ((hopefully))


	4. d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana has to figure out who to lie to and who to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!! they really keep me going <3  
> I'm trying to upload at least 2 chapters a month!

Alana swallowed thickly. Her eyes were nervously staring back at Jack's sharp gaze and she found herself struggling to form words. She has been quiet since the call ended, she had to sort out what to share with her colleague first.

"So?" Jack didn't have enough patience for her.

"He showed interest in my family. My wife, Margot, mostly." She breathed deeply, trying desperately to calm down. But it didn't work, her heart was still racing. Only after Jack motioned for her to continue, she did.  
"If you, um… If I get more time, I think I can convince him to meet me."

She watched Jack's eyes grow big. It was oddly comforting for her, her heart slowing down finally. He was on board, she didn’t have to tell him any more now.

"I'll try to do everything I can. I'm so glad we have you, Alana."  
He had a big smile on his worn face. Alana returned a small smile herself. She wasn't comfortable holding back information yet. She felt like a criminal.

* * *

 

Alana went outside, digging up her cell phone on her way out. She had to call Margot.

She held the phone tightly to her ear and counted the dials.  
It dialed twice, shortly. Like she was already waiting for a call.

"Hey there," She had her voice lowered, as if trying to inconvenience Alana. She had more to add, but Alana didn't let her talk.  
"Hey-" She sounded tense. Margot immediately knew she had something she needed to talk about. Let it off her chest.  
"Tell me." She shifted, Alana could hear she was sitting on the bed. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes in the process.

"Remember Will?" Margot drew a deep breath through her nose.  
"Graham?"  
"Yeah." Margot breathed in a way that told Alana she felt amused.  
"Who doesn't?" Alana let a short chuckle slip.  
"Hard to forget."  
"What's up with Will?"  
"We called him." A short pause. Like Margot had to process the information.  
"So? What happened?"  
"Well…"  
"He answered?" Alana scraped her throat.  
"Hannibal did." She didn't know where to start. She didn't want to leave any questions.

"What did he say?"  
"Not much, Will took the phone. I think Hannibal went to start on dinner."  
"You'll be home for dinner tonight, right? Morgan misses you." Alana smiled, the domesticated feeling always warmed her heart. She breathed out slowly before continuing.  
"Yes, I'll be there. I miss you, too." They both stayed silent a moment. Giving the subject of their own family time to leave the conversation before going back to that of Will and Hannibal. Almost like they didn’t want to risk getting the two confused.

"Will asked about you." Alana felt a little scared touching the subject. Like she stepped on thin ice, and scared to break through.  
"Did he? What’d he wonder?" The calm voice of her wife calmed Alana's nerves.  
"He wanted to know how you were doing. If we were still together." She drew a shaky breath.  
"Oh yeah? Did he sound genuine?" Alana didn't know the answer right away. She had to think. Had to decide what she believed.  
"Yeah, he did."  
"That's nice. Has he come to terms with his feelings for-"  
"Hannibal? You knew about that?"  
"Didn't you? I thought you'd have figured that out by now. You're so good at your job…" Margot earned a deep sigh.  
"I guess I just didn't want to believe my gut." Margot laughed softly.

“Come home, have dinner with us. We're having pig." Alana chuckled now, too.  
“Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few some hours." They were both laughing. The work stress and the tension left Alana's body quickly.  
“Thanks, love."  
“No problem, honey. See you soon." Margot made a kissy sound and hung up. The psychiatrist felt heat creep across her cheeks. She felt blessed with her wife.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and watched Alana slowly turn around. She was stuffing papers into her briefcase.

"Getting ready to leave." Her blue eyes coldly stare back at Jack's black pits.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home." She watched as Jack's stern face crumbled a bit. He wasn't over his loss yet.  
"How's Morgan? Is Margot taking good care of him?" His voice was a little shaky and low.  
"She is. Margot makes a great mother." Alana turned back, putting the last things into her briefcase.

"Make sure to be back before 10 tomorrow. We need you here."  
"Don’t worry, I'll be here. My family needs me just as much as you."  
"I understand."

She passed him without speaking another word. She felt sorry for Jack, to miss your wife so much as he did. It was remarkable he was able to keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alana seems to have become a talker//  
> Next chapter will be up soon, introducing sweet domestic Marlana!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, wrote it all at school (:


End file.
